


Wednesday Week

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human!verse, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Billa takes Smaug to lunch with her other two boys for a heart to heart and a plan to see what can be done about Alfrid should the need arise.Song: Wednesday Week - The Undertones





	Wednesday Week

The following day (Wednesday) Thranduil picked Billa and Thorin up to go to work. Billa had to admit she was more than a little happy with how things were steadily mending between Thranduil and Thorin.

The three had gone to Billa’s for dinner and came to the decision that they needed to keep an eye on Alfrid. She’d also need to have a chat with her uncle about Alfrid before said man decided on eyeing the female population of the school (those that are ready to graduate). And as much as the boys think that they can handle it, Billa needed Smaug there as well. He needs to have that peace that Alfrid is and will be dealt with for the corruption of his love. Just as Thranduil and Thorin would (and will) should something happen to her because of Alfrid. 

“Break starts today afternoon so why don’t we invite him to lunch?” Billa suggested. 

The boys didn’t like it one bit but knew her logic in including Smaug is sound so they agreed. 

The shortened day went by in a breeze and no one could say that they weren’t looking for some time off. 

As soon as the last bell of the day rang, Billa made her way to Smaug’s classroom and entered the classroom as soon as the last student left. 

“Excuse me Mr. Graves, I was wondering if you could you Thorin, Thranduil and I for lunch?” Billa asked kindly. 

Smaug was surprised to say the least. He knew he wasn’t very much liked by the but was curious as to why they’d invite him to lunch. 

“Of course Ms. Baggins,” he said with a mannerful nod. 

Billa smiled brightly at him and handed him the address to her home. 

She knew it was a risk giving him her home address but they conversations that were going to be held called for more privacy than a restaurant could provide.

* * *

In Billa’s home, the three men sat at the table rather stiffly all waiting for Billa to serve lunch so that plans can be started for what is to be done of Alfrid. 

“I know you’re probably wondering why we invited you for lunch Smaug,” Billa said kindly with no sign of ill will in her voice and bright features.

Smaug nodded and looked to Thranduil when the tall blonde began. 

“We know you and Kelly were close. Please listen to what we have to say before you decide we are not worth a second thought...please,” Thranduil said as he saw that Smaug was going to retort. 

Thranduil drew a deep breath and said, “Alfrid has been accosting Billa.”

Smaug’s eyes widened as the truth of why he was there came to light. 

“Has he tried anything?” He asked his voice serious but gentle.

All three men turned to look at Billa.

“He’s gotten rather suggestive with his...invitations to dinner. But other than that he hasn’t tried anything no,” she said as she put a plate and fork in front of each man and on her own place setting. 

Smaug heaved a sigh of relief as he heard this and hoped no harm fell upon the tiny woman from that foul man. 

After placing the casserole on the table with a serving spoon, Billa took the pitcher of home made fruit punch and cups and brought them to the table. 

“And lunch has been served,” she said with a bright smile. 

Putting her hands together in prayer Billa gave a silent prayer of thanks for the meal and as she was going to serve herself, she was met by 3 curiosity filled gazes. 

“While I am not overtly religious, I do have my beliefs. And one of them is to always say thanks for all that you are about to eat during a meal time,” She explained as she served herself. 

The men to her surprise owed their heads and followed her example cheeks tinted pink as memories of their mothers and their table manner lessons came to the present. 

The foursome ate in a companionable silence for a few moments befor Smaug cleared his throat and asked, “What are we to do about our resident Mr. Pittle?”


End file.
